FATE
by AkaHime13
Summary: di musim dingin, saat salju turun dengan cantiknya, Yuujirou bertemu dengan gadis yg seakan ditakdirkan untuknya. tp apa yg akan Yuujirou lakukan kalau gadis itu kini hilang ingatan?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya…

Kenapa kita dilahirkan?

Kenapa kita harus menjalani hidup?

Saat itu adalah masa-masa kebosananku. Aku bosan hidup. Hidup tidak ada perubahan. Setiap hari sama saja. Rutinitas bodoh yang membuatku muak.

Tapi saat itu juga, kau masuk dalam kehidupanku. Pertemuanku denganmu bagaikan 'takdir'. Atau memang takdir?

Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan merasa sesakit, sesedih, dan seputus-asa ini… tapi, kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku juga tidak akan merasa sebahagia, setenang, sehangat ini…

Pertemuanku denganmu… mungkin memanglah… takdir.


	2. Chapter 1 : Reunion

**FATE by AkaHime13**

**disclaimer : Mikiyo Tsuda**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter. 01**

**Reunion**

**

* * *

**

Begitu membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah putih. Putih. Putih dimana-mana. Langit-langit putih rumah sakit. Selimut, tempat tidur, dan piyama putih dari rumah sakit. Lalu diluar jendela, putih salju yang tebal dan menumpuk, tapi terlihat begitu indah di mataku.

Saat itu juga, keadaan menjadi ribut. Dokter dan suster yang berdiri di sisi kiri tempat tidurku menghela napas lega kemudian tersenyum. Ibu dan kakak perempuanku langsung memelukku dan menangis. Sementara Ayah dan kakak lelakiku tersenyum sambil menyeka tetes air matanya.

Sebenarnya… sedang apa aku disini?

Setelah melihatku yang terus bengong dan linglung, dokter segera menjelaskan padaku, bahwa seminggu yang lalu aku jadi korban tabrak lari. Dan selama seminggu itu, aku terbaring koma di rumah sakit ini. Keluargaku panik, teman-temanku khawatir. Setiap hari mereka datang mengunjungiku.

Oh ya, kata dokter, nampaknya aku kehilangan seperempat ingatanku. Ingatanku selama sebulan terakhir. Itu sebabnya aku tak ingat apapun tentang kecelakaan itu. Aku hanya mengiyakan. Dalam sebulan terakhir, memang apa yang akan terjadi? Paling-paling tak ada yang penting. Itu pikirku sih…

Namaku Miyuri Suzuhara, tahun ini berusia 16 tahun, menduduki bangku kelas 2 di SMA puteri Sakuragaoka. Di sekolah, aku dikenal sebagai ujung tombak klub anggar, dan anggota OSIS. Kehidupanku normal-normal saja. Ayah bekerja sebagai pedagang yang usahanya cukup sukses, Ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa, lalu kakak perempuanku kini sukses menjadi _fashion designer _dan kakak lelakiku menjadi model terkenal.

Aku juga punya teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian. Ada Satoko Mizuhara, Mie Kurahashi dan Ayaka Suzuki. Satoko yang cantik dan lemah-lembut serta pintar memasak. Mie yang cantik dan dewasa, jagonya dandan dan berbelanja. Ayaka yang manis, riang dan kekanakkan.

Kalau soal percintaan, aku sama sekali buta. Berbeda dengan Satoko yang sudah ditunangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, atau Mie yang sering gonta-ganti pacar.

Kurasa kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja. Dan membosankan. Meski banyak yang bilang, hidupku nyaris sempurna. Tapi menurutku… tidak.

Setelah melalui banyak pemeriksaan dan pemulihan, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Keluargaku sangat semangat dan senang mendengarnya. Aku pun langsung meminta agar diperbolehkan masuk sekolah esok harinya. Sebenarnya sekolah masih libur. Toh, ini masih liburan musim dingin. Tapi untuk anggota OSIS dan anggota klub, hampir tiap hari tetap datang ke sekolah untuk kegiatan-kegiatan. Awalnya orang tuaku menentang. Tapi karena kubilang aku sangat rindu teman-temanku, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan.

Aku mengerti kalau mereka khawatir, tapi nampaknya kekhawatiran mereka berlebihan, bukan begitu?

Dua hari kemudian, aku kembali ke sekolah. Sekolah ku jadi ramai dan heboh melihatku kembali. Mereka mengelilingiku dan kelihatan senang dan lega. Ayaka dan Mie langsung memelukku dan menangis. Satoko juga tersenyum lega. Aku senang bisa masuk sekolah lagi.

Di sekolah menyenangkan dan sibuk. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Daripada di rumah terus, disuruh tidur-makan tanpa ada kegiatan lain.

Hari itu semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu sudah waktunya pulang. Saat ada rapat OSIS, aku malah disuruh pulang dan beristirahat. Mereka takut aku kenapa-kenapa. Tuh 'kan… kenapa sih semua orang khawatir berlebihan begitu?

Lalu Satoko mengajakku pulang bareng. Sementara Ayaka sibuk latihan klub basket, dan Mie juga masih sibuk di klub kecantikan. Aku menurut saja. Menurutku normal-normal saja ajakan pulang bareng. Tapi keterlaluan kalau mereka kira aku bakal terjatuh atau tertabrak lagi saat pulang sendirian.

Saat kami berdua melewati gerbang utama sekolah, kulihat seorang pemuda berwajah 'cantik' di seberang. Dia memperhatikan kami. Aku merasa agak risih. Tapi pandangan seperti itu sudah biasa. Terkadang ada cowok-cowok, bahkan om-om, yang suka memperhatikan sekolah kami dari jauh. Tapi tentu saja, hanya sekedar melihat. Sekolah kami keamanannya ketat, tak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk tanpa izin.

Satoko nampaknya juga menyadari cowok itu, dan dia jadi gelisah. Tumben sekali Satoko memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu, pikirku. Karena biasanya Satoko yang paling tenang dan cuek kalau ada yang memperhatikan kami.

"Mi-chan (panggilan dari Satoko dan Ayaka untukku), kita jalan lebih cepat yuk. Sepertinya 'dia' mengikuti kita deh!" pintanya sambil menggandeng lenganku.

"Eh? Baiklah. Sa-chan kenapa tiba-tiba panik begitu?" tanyaku sambil mempercepat langkahku, dengan lenganku dicengkeram Satoko.

"Hah? Eh, tidak apa-apa. Siapa yang panik? Hihi," Satoko memaksakan diri untuk tertawa kecil. Lalu kami sama-sama berjalan cepat. Tidak berlari, tapi berjalan, dan cepat. Sampai akhirnya kami mengecohnya di pertigaan jalan. Begitu kami menoleh, sepertinya dia sudah tidak ada. Satoko pun menghela napas lega. Ada apa dengan Satoko?

"Sa-chan kenal cowok tadi ya?" tanyaku langsung. Satoko tersentak. Dia tidak langsung menjawab.

"Tidak kenal," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "sudah yuk, sudah sore nih. Kalau sudah gelap nanti aku bisa dimarahi." Satoko menarik lenganku sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dia tak mau membicarakan hal ini. Kalau itu mau Satoko, ya sudah lah…

Malam harinya, di rumahku…

"Miyuyuuuuuuuu!" kakak perempuanku tiba-tiba melompat dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku kaget tapi tidak sempat menghindar.

"Tsubaki-nee-chan? Apaan sih?" aku meronta-ronta. Tapi Kak Tsubaki tetap tidak melepas pelukannya. Sementara Kak Ran hanya tertawa-tawa. Kedua kakakku ini baru saja menyelesaikan proyek kerja bersama, makanya pulang bareng. Sementara Ibuku sibuk masak makan malam dan Ayah baca koran di ruang tengah, yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan dapur. Saat ini kami berada di ruang tengah.

"Kok malah ketawa? Sini bantuin!" gerutuku kesal. Kak Ran menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar. Membuatku semakin kesal saja. Lalu Kak Tsubaki melepas lengannya yang tadinya melingkar di leherku. Menatapku dengan pandangan seperti "anak anjing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan dan tersiram air hujan". Bukannya kasihan, aku malah ingin menonjoknya. Fuh…

"Kakak kangen sekali sama Miyuyu…" ujar Kak Tsubaki, dengan pose sok imut, nada sok imut, dan sikap amit-amit. "eh lihat, kakak beliin ini buat Miyuyu lhoo~" Kak Tsubaki segera meraih tas plastik besar berwarna putih, lalu mengeluarkan kotak besar dari situ. Apa itu? Ternyata itu…

"Lihaaat~ ini boneka Jenny Doll versi terbaru lhoo! Ada anjing kecilnya, terus terus dilengkapi sisirnya, terus kalau ini dipencet…" sebelum Kak Tsubaki selesai bicara, aku sudah mendaratkan kepalan tanganku di kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku masih SD?" omelku kesal. "Ha… Habis~ kemarin Kakak lihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri melihat koleksi Mika Doll di ruang baca. Jadi… eh? jangan-jangan kau maunya Mika Doll ya? Maaf, Kakak salah beli ya? Habis tadi yang Mika Doll sudah habis, jadi…" sebelum kak Tsubaki selesai bicara, lagi-lagi aku mendaratkan jitakan di kepalanya. Lalu Kak Tsubaki meringkuk di pojokan. Sementara Kak Ran dan Ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kami berdua.

Suasana yang hangat. Berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya. Dulu di rumahku ini, semuanya terasa begitu asing dan jauh. Dingin. Ayah dan kakak-kakak sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya, Ibu juga suka pergi bermain dan berbelanja dengan teman-temannya. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba tercipta atmosfer begini?

"Sudah bercandanya? Ayo kita makan dulu! Hari ini Ibu buat makanan kesukaan Miyu lho!" panggil Ibu dengan nada riang. Lalu kami segera ke ruang makan. Benar saja kata Ibu, di atas meja makan tersedia berbagai makanan kesukaanku. Dan mereka terlihat mewah sekali!

"Ibu yang masak ini semua?" tanyaku takjub. "Ng… nggak sih, sebagian besar dibeli. Jadi Ibu tinggal menghangatkan saja." Jawab Ibuku dengan senyum watados (wajah tanpa dosa). Aku menghela napas panjang. Lalu tersenyum.

Malam itu terasa bagaikan mimpi. Menyenangkan sekali. Sangat!

Masih pada malam yang sama, kamarku…

Aku menghempaskan diri ke kasur dan menggeliat disitu. Lalu tertawa kecil sendirian. Makan malam yang menyenangkan. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan bersama-sama keluargaku seperti itu ya?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku mencari-cari dimana letak sumber suara itu, kemudian segera meraihnya begitu menemukannya dibawah bantal. Telepon? Dari… Yuujirou? Siapa?

"Halo?"

"Miyuri?"

"Ini siapa?"

"Ini Yuujirou!"

"Yuujirou siapa?"

"Candamu tidak lucu. Sama tidak lucunya dengan kau yang tadi sore menghindariku!"

"Hah? Ini siapa sih? Aku nggak kenal!"

"Miyuri? Ini aku, Yuujirou!"

"NGGAK KENAL!"

Begitu sadar, aku sudah memutus sambungan telepon. Siapa sih Yuujirou itu? Nggak kenal. Tapi kenapa juga bisa ada namanya di HP ku? Tadi sore? Tadi sore… cowok cantik yang mengikutiku dan Satoko? Ah sudahlah, bikin pusing saja!

Keesokan harinya…

"Hah? Cowok aneh yang menelponmu?" sepasang mata Kak Tsubaki yang sipit jadi lebih sipit. Aku mengangguk, lalu meneruskan menyantap sarapanku. Ayah yang tadinya asyik berceloteh ke Kak Ran langsung terdiam.

"Sepertinya berbahaya. Kau bilang dia juga mengikutimu kan kemarin? Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau diantar-jemput. Mau oleh kakak-kakakmu atau teman-temanmu?" tanya Ayah dengan nada berat. Aku menelan ludah. Apa-apaan? Kok serius sekali?

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ayah, nanti biar kuminta teman-temanku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ayah melanjutkan makan sarapannya. Sepertinya keluargaku khawatir sekali. Padahal aku tidak terlalu memusingkan. Mungkin memang bahaya, tapi yah… bagaimana ya? Suara cowok itu… aku seperti mengenalnya…

Perjalanan menuju sekolah, tepat sebelum aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, cowok itu muncul. Aku kaget sekali tiba-tiba dia muncul di depan wajahku. Ternyata dari jarak dekat, dia jauh lebih cantik. Aku jadi tidak percaya dia cowok. Lho? Kenapa juga aku bisa langsung mengenalinya sebagai cowok ya? Padahal waktu itu aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Hm…

"Kau…" aku masih kaget dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Aku Yuujirou. Miyuri, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyaku. Yuujirou mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sedih. Aah… aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang begitu. Ah? Kenapa aku peduli?

"Maaf ya, aku tidak ingat. Seminggu yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu seperempat ingatanku hilang. Ingatan selama sebulan terakhir. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak mengenalimu…" jelasku dengan suara pelan tapi jelas. Dia tampak kaget dan khawatir.

"Kecelakaan? Aku pernah dengar dari murid-murid sekolahmu. Tapi apa separah itu? Sampai kehilangan ingatan…" tanyanya, masih dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya ingatan sebulan terakhir yang hilang. Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur cukup keras, hehe." Yuujirou tidak menjawab. "Jadi? Kita ini kenalan sejak sebulan yang lalu ya?" tanyaku. Yuujirou tersentak.

"…Ya. Teman baik." Jawabnya, setelah jeda 1-2 menit, dan dijawab dengan senyuman yang sedih. Dia nampak cantik sekali.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku…" ujarku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Rasanya aku ikut sedih melihat senyumannya itu. Apa dulu hubungan kami sudah begitu dekat? Tapi kalau aku sampai membiarkan seorang cowok memanggilku dengan nama kecil, lalu menyimpan nomor HP ku, aku rasa kami memang dekat.

"Tenang saja. Kalau soal kenangan sih…" dia mengangkat wajah, lalu tersenyum tegar. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "…bagaimana kalau dibuat lagi?" Aku tercengang sesaat. "Hah?" dia tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengingat, tapi aku akan memaksamu untuk membuat kenangan itu lagi! Kenalkan, namaku Yuujirou Shihoudani. Murid kelas 2 di SMA putera Fujimori. Salam kenal, Miyuri Suzuhara." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Awalnya kukira dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki kecantikan bak dewi. Tapi ternyata, dia memang laki-laki. Terlihat dari senyuman dan sorot matanya. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum,

"Salam kenal juga, Yuujirou Shihoudani."

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading the first chappie! review please~? :3**


	3. Chapter 2 : Memories

**FATE by AkaHime13**

**disclaimer : Mikiyo Tsuda**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter.02**

**Memories**

**

* * *

**

Liburan musim dingin hampir berakhir. Entah sudah berapa kali aku bertemu dengannya di sela-sela waktu luang kami. Miyuri tidak terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum, tertawa, tetap berceloteh dengan wajah datarnya. Dia Miyuri yang sama bagiku. Kecuali untuk tatapannya yang selalu melihatku dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Keputusanku untuk tidak pulang ke rumah dan tetap tinggal di asrama pada liburan musim dingin ternyata benar. Meski kutahu adikku pasti merengek. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedang ingin sendirian. Yah, ditemani Tohru sih.

Pada liburan musim dingin, aku bertemu dengannya. Kenangan yang singkat, tapi sangat berharga. Dan dia melupakannya. Tapi takkan kuberi tahu dia. Aku tak ingin memaksanya untuk mengingat. Biar saja, kami akan membuat kenangan yang baru. Meski omonganku sok keren dan sok jago, sebenarnya aku tidak sekuat itu. Payah.

Pada awal-awal liburan musim dingin, aku keluar asrama untuk membeli makanan kecil. Tohru sedang sibuk menelpon keluarganya, jadi aku sendirian saja. Lalu aku memakan bakpau hangat di sebuah taman dekat asrama. Tiba-tiba saja, aku bertemu dengannya.

Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang hitam pekat. Tubuhnya tinggi, kira-kira 160 cm-an. Kulitnya putih halus, matanya tidak sesipit orang Jepang pada umumnya. Wajah cantik yang seperti boneka. Dia memakai mantel putih berbulu lembut yang berhias bros mawar berwarna merah yang sangat cantik, dan cocok dengannya. Awalnya kukira, dia adalah Peri Salju atau semacamnya.

"A…apa?" tanyaku ragu. Karena dia terus menatapku dengan sepasang mata bulatnya. Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Tahu-tahu terdengar suara perut keroncongan. Rupanya dia kelaparan ya. Dan yang dia tatapi sejak tadi bukan aku, melainkan bakpau hangat yang kugenggam.

"Mau?" aku memberikan satu bakpau isi coklat padanya. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Boleh?" dia balik bertanya. Aku sempat geli melihat reaksinya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Lalu aku mengangguk, dan dia menyantap bakpau itu dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati.

Setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, tak mungkin anak ini anak biasa. Gadis cantik dengan pakaian bagus dan terlihat mahal. Pasti anak orang kaya. Kenapa bisa ada anak orang kaya kelaparan di musim dingin begini? Dan terlihat begitu senang memakan bakpau cokelat?

"Terima kasih, kau menyelamatkanku," katanya setelah bakpau kami sama-sama habis. Dia tersenyum sopan. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyum Putri. "Sama-sama, tapi kenapa kau bisa kelaparan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Kakakku, tahu-tahu Kakakku ada pekerjaan mendadak, akhirnya aku ditinggalkan disini. Aku tersesat karena jarang main. Lalu aku tanya jalan sama anak kecil, aku malah diperas. Uang 10 ribu Yen ku lenyap. Setelah capek berputar-putar sendirian, aku kelaparan. Tapi uangku sudah habis." Ceritanya panjang lebar. Satu komentarku: "Malang sekali nasibmu."

Dia tertawa malu-malu. "Namaku Miyuri Suzuhara. Kamu?" tanyanya ramah. "Aku Yuujirou Shihoudani," aku menyambut sapaannya dan uluran tangannya.

"Eh? Cowok?" dia mengerjapkan matanya. Aku mengangguk. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak tahu! Habis… anu.. itu… ehm…" dia panik. Reaksi yang lucu sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah biasa." ujarku tenang. Dia menunduk saja. Suasana jadi canggung. Lalu tiba-tiba kami tertawa bersamaan.

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami. Di sebuah taman pada musim dingin.

Lamunanku buyar ketika Miyuri menatapku bingung dan khawatir. Aku sibuk mengingat kembali saat-saat kami pertama bertemu. Sampai mengacuhkan gadis yang sedang duduk di seberangku ini.

Kami sedang kencan singkat di sebuah _café _kecil yang manis dekat sekolah Miyuri. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menjemputnya. Biar saja dibilang terlalu bersemangat. Lagipula Tohru mendukungku, kok. Aku sering menceritakan tentang Miyuri padanya. Tapi merasa bersalah juga meninggalkan Tohru sendirian di asrama terus.

"Yuujirou nggak apa-apa? Kau nggak enak badan? Daritadi bengong terus," tanya Miyuri beruntun. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum. Dia memperhatikanku, batinku senang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya. Mau pesan apa?" balik aku bertanya. Miyuri tersenyum lega, lalu membuka menu yang tadi diberikan pelayan. Sambil bersenandung, dia membaca menu itu. Aah… mungkin aku memang menyukainya ya. Sangat menyukai gadis yang duduk di seberangku ini.

"Aku mau _cheese cake _dan _apple tea. _Kalau Yuujirou?" katanya saat memesan pada pelayan. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Aku teh _oolong _saja deh." Jawabku. "Lho? Nggak makan?" tanya Miyuri. Aku menggeleng. Miyuri mendesah berlebihan, lalu tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum begitu melihat senyumnya mengembang. Bagiku, dia seperti bunga yang mekar di musim dingin.

"Kau cantik hari ini. Ah biasanya juga cantik sih," kataku sambil senyum-senyum melihat Miyuri. Spontan wajahnya memerah, lalu dia jadi gugup dan salah tingkah. "Apaan sih, gombal! Perayu kacangan!" gerutunya sambil buang muka. Aku tertawa.

Biasanya kami seperti ini. Berkencan, telpon-telponan, sms-an, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ada yang menyebut kata 'suka' atau 'cinta'. Aku takut mengatakannya. Biar bagaimana juga, dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan aku baru mendapat kepercayaannya. Aku tak ingin merusaknya.

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya akulah perusak hidup dia yang paling kusayangi…

Lima hari berturut-turut. Miyuri tidak menjawab telponku, tidak membalas SMS ku, tidak masuk sekolah. Ada apa dengannya? Aku khawatir. Khawatir sekali. Apa dia belum sembuh sepenuhnya? Padahal dia terlihat sehat sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak bilang apa-apa saat kencan terakhir kami di _café._

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu temannya yang sering kulihat. Kalau tidak salah, Miyuri sering memanggilnya 'Sa-chan'.

"Temannya Miyuri 'kan?" tanyaku. Aku mencegatnya di tempat sepi. Terlihat seperti orang aneh, ya. _Stalker _malah, tapi demi Miyuri.

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tidak terlihat kaget aku menghampirinya. Dia melihat wajahku sebentar, lalu mendesah. "Ya, aku Satoko Mizuhara, teman baik Miyuri. Kau Yuujirou Shihoudani 'kan?" balik ia bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi jangan disini." Dia menarik tanganku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku menurut saja. "sudah waktunya kau tahu semua ini." Gumamnya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Lalu, di _café _tempat aku berkencan dengan Miyuri lima hari lalu…

"Tabrak lari dengan sengaja?" aku terbelalak tak percaya. Satoko mengangguk. Jadi saat Miyuri kecelakaan, itu adalah kasus tabrak lari direncanakan. Apa maksudnya ini? Ada yang mengincar Miyuri? Tidak akan kumaafkan!

"Tenang sedikit, Shihoudani. Begini, lima hari yang lalu setelah bertemu denganmu, dia dicegat oleh seorang pria tak dikenal. Mi-chan kira dia adalah orang mesum, dan tentu saja dia takut. Saat akan berlari, tangan Mi-chan dicengkeram dengan sangat keras, lalu pria itu membentak dan menampar Mi-chan." Jelas Satoko dengan wajah serius. Aku geram sekali. Siapa pria kurang ajar itu?

"Siapa pria kurang ajar itu?" seruku. Satoko menghela napas. "Kubilang, tenang dulu. Aku belum selesai." Dia menyesap tehnya. Aku menarik napas, lalu berusaha tenang. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan.

"Pria itu tidak normal." Aku ternganga. Apa-apaan? "Hah?" aku kehilangan kata-kata selain itu. Satoko menggelengkan kepalanya hiperbola.

"Pria itu salah satu penggemarmu. Dia suka padamu, dan tidak suka pada Miyuri yang dianggapnya merebutmu. Makanya dia begitu pada Miyuri." Jelas Satoko. Aku terbelalak. Penggemarku? Penggemar 'Putri' maksudnya? Ada yang sampai berlebihan begini?

"Tidak bisa kupercaya….." aku mencengkeram tanganku sendiri. Satoko terdiam sejenak. "Sekarang Miyuri ada dirumahnya, meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan dia keluar dari rumah, atau membiarkannya menemui orang tak dikenal yang mencurigakan. Mungkin hanya aku, Ayaka dan Mie yang boleh menemuinya. Oh ya, HP nya juga disita orang tuanya." Ujar Satoko. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semua ini gara-gara aku?

"Ma-maaf… aku… pikiranku kacau. Ini semua… yang menimpa Miyuri… salahku?" aku gemetar. Satoko mengangguk. Dia memalingkan wajah, lalu melihat ke arah jalanan. Rasanya jadi benci diri sendiri!

"Lebih baik kau beri waktu untuk Miyuri. Dan… untuk dirimu sendiri." Gumam Satoko, tapi masih terdengar olehku. Aku mengangkat wajahku. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Miyuri terus menanyakanmu. Nampaknya dia tak peduli apa yang sudah menimpanya. Dia khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa." Aku tak menjawab. Miyuri tidak membenciku?

"Tenanglah Shihoudani, dia tidak mungkin membencimu," seakan membaca pikiranku, Satoko berkata begitu. "Tidak mungkin? Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat alisnya, lalu menatapku dengan heran. "Dia tidak bilang padamu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, lalu Satoko tertawa. "Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai dia sendiri yang bilang padamu. Aku tak ingin kena marah Miyuri!" ujarnya riang.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang sebelum gelap. Ibuku orangnya cepat cemas. Jangan khawatir, Miyuri baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat luruskan urusanmu dengan pria itu. Baru setelah itu temui Miyuri. Ok? _Bye~"_ Satoko mengambil tas dan mantelnya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara.

Di _café _itu, aku jadi merenung sendiri. Aku membayangkan kencan terakhirku dengan Miyuri. Dia tersenyum senang menyantap _cheese cake-_nya, lalu berceloteh denganku dengan riang. Wajahnya datar, tapi nada suaranya riang. Anak aneh, tapi aku sangat menyukainya.

Ya, aku akan meluruskan masalah ini. Aku belum sempat memberi tahu Miyuri tentang perasaanku. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja.

Tapi… siapa pria yang melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar itu pada Miyuri? Satoko sama sekali tidak memberitahuku. Ah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Tohru! Ya, aku akan meminta bantuan sahabatku itu!

* * *

**A/N:**

**perbaikan chappie satu dan dua karena ada yang kurang (disclaimernya lupa ditulis)! (_ _)**

**yah, itung2 update gituuu~ haha. thanks for reading, pls review! x)  
**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Truth

**FATE by AkaHime13**

**disclaimer : Mikiyo Tsuda**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter.03**

**The Truth**

**

* * *

**

Setelah berbicara dan dijelaskan kebenarannya oleh Satoko Mizuhara, sahabat Miyuri, Yuujirou langsung melesat kembali ke asramanya untuk berunding dengan Tohru. Benar saja, Tohru kaget melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba kembali dengan penampilan berantakan. Berbeda dengan Yuujirou biasanya. Lalu Yuujirou menceritakan semuanya pada Tohru yang mendengarkan dengan sabar.

Sekarang, kedua sahabat itu mencari cara untuk menemukan pria yang melukai Miyuri dan membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Miyuri!

Sementara itu, kediaman Suzuhara, kamar Miyuri…

Miyuri duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melihat salju turun dan jatuh di halaman rumahnya. Dia tidak bergerak. Miyuri benar-benar tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ibu dan kakak lelakinya mengintip dari balik pintu. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu mendesah.

"Bagaimana ini, Ibu? Semenjak Miyuri tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah, dia jadi begitu terus. Makan juga jarang. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa sakit." Tanya Ran saat mereka berdua pindah ke ruang tengah. Ibunya tidak langsung menjawab, masih sibuk dengan _vacuum cleaner_-nya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ayahmu khawatir sekali. Ibu juga sih. Miyuri tidak pernah cerita kalau ia menjalin hubungan lagi dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda tak dikenal yang hanya membawa masalah saja." Ibu menghela napas.

"Tapi Miyuri sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya. Dia malah terus-menerus menanyakan cowok itu." Gumam Ran. Ibu tidak menanggapi gumaman satu-satunya anak lelakinya itu, dan melanjutkan membersihkan ruangan.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kau sudah tahu siapa cowok aneh itu?" seru Yuujirou tak percaya. Tohru tersenyum pamer. Lalu memberikan secarik kertas dan foto. "Ini semua kudapat dari para penggemar setia Putri. Tinggal tanya saja kok, nanti juga dikasih tahu." Jawab Tohru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Yuujirou membaca kertas itu dengan teliti.

"Namanya… Hiroyuki Serizawa. Anak kelas dua. Berkali-kali ditolak cewek. Selama 17 tahun terus menjomblo. Fanatik terhadap Putri Yuu. Hobinya memotret (terutama memotret para Putri) dan membaca." Yuujirou membacanya keras-keras dengan perasaan aneh, dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Fanatik terhadap Putri Yuu!" Tohru terpingkal-pingkal. Yuujirou menggerutu tak jelas. Lalu dengan sepasang mata penuh dendam, dipandangnya lekat-lekat foto orang itu. Dan diingatnya dengan baik.

"Aku sudah ingat semua hal mendetail yang diperlukan. Sekarang apa?" Yuujirou melempar kertas itu ke meja belajarnya, lalu menoleh ke Tohru. Tohru terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Lalu tersenyum misterius ke temannya itu. Yuujirou hanya memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Karena dia 'fanatik terhadap Putri Yuu', bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan itu? Putri Yuu?" Tohru tersenyum ala Putri. Yuujirou tak menjawab.

Sore harinya, taman dekat asrama…

"Wah, dia benar-benar datang dengan pakaian rapi. Setelan jas lho! Bawa bunga segala, pula!" bisik Tohru sambil menahan tawanya. Yuujirou tak mau berkomentar. Sore ini, ia dan Tohru berencana menjebak Serizawa, lalu melabraknya habis-habisan. Tentu saja, sebelum itu, mereka harus berdandan ala Putri, merayunya, lalu baru bicara terus-terang padanya.

Yuujirou memakai gaun terusan dengan rok selutut. Gaun berwarna krem polos, dengan hiasan bros bunga lili di dadanya. Yuujirou menggerai rambutnya begitu saja, dan memakai jepitan bunga lili di rambutnya. Untuk sepatu, ia memakai sepatu berhak rendah berwarna serasi.

Sedangkan Tohru memakai kaos putih polos dan rok _jeans _selutut. Lalu ia melingkarkan kalung panjang dengan bandul kepala kucing di lehernya. Dengan penampilan mereka sekarang dan senyum Putri, tak akan ada yang mengira kalau mereka itu laki-laki!

Lalu…

"Ehm… Serizawa?" Yuujirou dan Tohru berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Refleks, dia langsung berbalik. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat gugup melihat dua Putri yang cantik-cantik itu. Apalagi Yuujirou.

"Pu-Putri Yuu! Putri Tohru! Apa kabar? Eh ini bunga untuk kalian!" serunya buru-buru. Tohru tertawa kecil, lalu berterima kasih dan menerima bunga itu. "A…ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Tohru menyenggol Yuujirou. Yuujirou tersenyum.

"Kami dengar kamu salah satu fans setia kami, terutama aku. Aku jadi merasa tersanjung dan ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Yuujirou dengan ekspresi Putri. Spontan, wajah Serizawa semakin memerah. Tohru asyik menonton sambil bermain ayunan.

"I-itu bukan apa-apa… maksudku… ah…" Serizawa sangat kaget ketika Yuujirou tiba-tiba menarik dasinya, dan mendekatkan wajah cantiknya pada Serizawa. Serizawa jadi semakin gugup dan gelisah. Yuujirou tersenyum.

"Takkan kumaafkan." Ujarnya, masih dengan senyum Putri. Serizawa tak mengerti. "Takkan kumaafkan, kalau sekali lagi kau berani… berani menemui dan menyentuh Miyuri. Jangan… jangan pernah." Kali ini Yuujirou menekankan dengan suara cowoknya. Serizawa langsung mengerti dan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, karena takut.

"Bagaimana… Putri bisa…" Serizawa segera melepaskan diri dari Yuujirou. Yuujirou mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu membuangnya sembarang. Itu adalah foto-foto Miyuri yang diambil secara diam-diam, yang sudah dicorat-coret dengan spidol merah dan hitam oleh Serizawa.

"Jangan tanya. Kau pikir aku tak mungkin tahu? Bodoh." Yuujirou mengeluarkan foto Serizawa yang ia dapat dari Tohru, lalu merobek-robeknya. Sesaat, Yuujirou tersenyum ala Putri, tapi kemudian menyeringai dan menginjak-injak sobekan foto Serizawa. Serizawa gemetar ketakutan.

"Ini peringatan. Jangan pernah dekati, ikuti, temui, bicara dengan Miyuri lagi. Atau kau…" Yuujirou menarik kerah kemeja Serizawa yang ketakutan. "…akan menyesal!"

"Eh iya, tindakan tabrak lari sengaja itu… kalau dilaporkan ke polisi… bagaimana yaa?" ujar Tohru. Dia tersenyum manis, semanis iblis. Serizawa gemetaran. "Ku… kumohon… jangan!" Serizawa terlihat begitu pucat. Tohru pura-pura tidak dengar dan terus bersenandung sambil bermain ayunan.

"Putri Yuu… aku!" Serizawa yang hendak meminta pengampunan Yuujirou, malah kena tendangan super dahsyat darinya. "Pu… Putri…" Serizawa lemas. Dia kaget, _shock, _takut. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Kali ini kau akan kami lepaskan dengan begini saja. Lain kali, awas saja kau. Aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" ancam Yuujirou. Matanya tajam dan nadanya sinis. Dia benar-benar marah.

"KENAPA?" seru Serizawa. Ketika Yuujirou dan Tohru sudah bersiap akan kembali ke asrama. "Kenapa…. Kenapa Putri yang sangat kami kagumi itu… bisa seperti ini? Demi seorang wanita jalang seperti dia…!" Serizawa menekan rasa takut dan _shock_nya. Yuujirou berjalan ke arah Serizawa, lalu menamparnya keras-keras. Bukan tamparan Putri, tapi tamparan Yuujirou Shihoudani.

"Satu, karena itu hanya fantasi kalian. Biar bagaimanapun, kami, para Putri, adalah laki-laki tulen. Dua, sekali lagi kau sebut dia wanita jalang……….. KUBUNUH KAU." Yuujirou sudah sangat geram. Tohru berusaha melerai mereka, lalu memaksa Yuujirou pulang. Meninggalkan Serizawa yang masih _shock_, jatuh terduduk di taman.

Kediaman Suzuhara…

"Miyuri?" Ibunya masuk ke kamar putri semata wayangnya itu. Miyuri menoleh, tapi pandangan matanya kosong. Ibunya jadi semakin sedih.

"Miyuri, dengar," Ibunya menggenggam tangan Miyuri yang dingin. Miyuri tak menjawab, ia terus mendengarkan. "Ibu sudah merundingkannya dengan Ayah serta kakak-kakakmu… kami memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu berteman dengan pemuda itu." lanjut sang Ibu. Sepasang mata Miyuri yang bulat jadi semakin bulat.

"Benarkah, Ibu?" serunya girang. Ibu Miyuri tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Miyuri. "Ya, tapi kami akan tetap mengawasi kalian. Kami tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Miyuri lagi." jawab sang ibu lembut.

Miyuri mengangguk mengerti. Ibunya memberikannya ponselnya kembali, juga kebebasannya. Miyuri yang hendak menelpon Yuujirou, kaget ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ha-halo?"

"Miyuri? Ponselmu sudah dikembalikan?" sahut suara familiar di seberang. Suara itu begitu dirindukan oleh Miyuri. Ya, itu adalah suara Yuujirou.

"Iya… aku juga sudah boleh keluar." Jawab Miyuri. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Ibu Miyuri yang melihat itu, menghela napas lalu tersenyum. Dia menyesal, hampir saja memusnahkan senyum tercantik putri semata wayangnya.

"Syukurlah." Sementara di seberang sana, Yuujirou juga tersenyum lebar. Dia juga merasa begitu gembira. "Miyuri, bisa kita bertemu? Tak usah buru-buru, mungkin kedua orang tuamu masih enggan."

"Bisa, tenang saja." Jawab Miyuri ceria.

Ternyata Yuujirou mengajak Miyuri ke taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Meski Miyuri tidak ingat, sepertinya tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat kenangan. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan waktu itu.

"Miyuri!" panggil Yuujirou. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Miyuri menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Maaf, aku lama ya?" ujar Miyuri. Dia tersenyum lebar, senang karena akhirnya bertemu Yuujirou lagi. Senyuman itupun disambut hangat oleh Yuujirou, yang merasa sama.

"Enggak kok, akunya saja yang datang terlalu cepat. Miyuri nggak apa-apa 'kan keluar ke tempat begini?" Yuujirou terlihat khawatir. Dia tidak ingin Miyuri kenapa-kenapa lagi karenanya.

Miyuri tersenyum lembut, lalu berkata; "Nggak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja.". Spontan, wajah Yuujirou jadi memerah, dan dia jadi gugup.

"Eeeh… anu… soal pelaku yang sudah mencelakakan kamu…" Yuujirou mulai menjelaskan dengan suara terbata-bata. Miyuri dengan sabar dan tenang mendengarkan. "…aku sudah menangkapnya, dan sudah kuberi pelajaran. Tadinya mau kulaporkan ke polisi, tapi kasihan juga sih. Yah, kalau dia masih berani melakukan sesuatu padamu, nanti betul-betul akan kulaporkan ke polisi." Cerita Yuujirou.

"Eh?" sepasang mata Miyuri yang bulat jadi semakin bulat. "Ja-jangan dilaporkan ke polisi! Aku baik-baik saja kok!" seru Miyuri panik. Yuujirou tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus kepala Miyuri.

"Baik-baik saja apanya? Kau sempat masuk rumah sakit, bahkan hilang ingatan. Yang seperti itu…" Yuujirou terlihat kesal hanya dengan mengingat dan membicarakannya. Miyuri buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Sungguh!" ujarnya. Yuujirou menghela napas, lalu tersenyum dengan raut wajah "apa boleh buat". Miyuri menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Tiba-tiba Miyuri merasa sentuhan pada rambutnya. "Ah iya, ada hal lain yang ingin kuberitahu padamu…" ujar Yuujirou sambil memainkan ujung rambut Miyuri yang panjang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miyuri, berusaha terlihat tenang padahal hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

Yuujirou mengecup ujung rambut Miyuri, lalu tersenyum. Jantung Miyuri berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku suka padamu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya.

Miyuri terdiam kaku. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, sampai-sampai ia rasa terdengar oleh Yuujirou. Wajahnya memerah sampai kuping, bukan karena dingin, tapi karena malu. Hatinya berkecamuk, antara kaget, malu, dan bahagia.

"Miyuri? Kok diam begitu? Masa' sebegitu kecewanya dengar aku menyatakan cinta?" tanya Yuujirou dengan wajah cemberut.

Miyuri langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu membuka mulutnya. Tapi langsung menunduk lagi karena malu. Yuujirou jadi bingung sendiri karena tingkah aneh Miyuri.

Tiba-tiba mantel Yuujirou ditarik Miyuri yang masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Miyuri?" Yuujirou kebingungan.

Miyuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu buru-buru membuka mulut. "…suka." Gumam Miyuri. Yuujirou bengong. "…Aku juga suka Yuujirou." Sambung Miyuri. Dia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi memerah.

Yuujirou terbelalak tak percaya, lalu memeluk Miyuri dengan erat saking bahagianya.

"Berhasil!" teriaknya. Miyuri tercengang, lalu tertawa.

Lalu mereka berdua pulang bergandengan tangan, dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka. Di perjalanan pulang, salju turun. Warna putih yang indah, turun perlahan-lahan. Yuujirou dan Miyuri berpandangan, lalu tersenyum.

END

* * *

**A/N :**

**MINNA-SAAAAAN~~~ sankyuu for reading this fanfic until the end! Thank you so so so much! I love you guys! T^Tb**

**Aku sempet kehilangan semangat dan minat buat ngelanjutin FATE karena pembacanya sedikit. Maklum, fandom pinggiran 8"D**

**Tapi aku seneng banget pas tau ternyata (setidaknya) ada yang baca! Ngasih review pula! Hyaa~ hontou ni ureshii! T__T**

**Anyway, this is the end. Rada ngegantung ga? Haha, buatnya buru-buru sih. Maaf ya yang buat ngerikues Mikoto, sampe akhir dia ga muncul =='**

**Ayo dong authors yg lain, buat fanfic PuriPuri! Biar saya ga sendirian di fandom ini .__.**

**Ahaha thanks for all supports! Baca fanfics ku yg lain yaa x3**


End file.
